


Coulson's Heist

by FireChildSlytherin5



Series: Ravager's AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Bank Robbery, Gen, Heist, Inspired By Tumblr, Kyln, Nova Corps, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Protective Phil Coulson, Ravager's AU, Space Australia, Space Pirates AU, The Kyln, Xandarian - Freeform, earth is a death planet, nova empire, part-Kree Phil Coulson, ravager phil coulson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: Phil Coulson's first mission that got him arrested by Nova Corps because he allowed himself to be captured then finding the others. At least the mission is complete. Stand alone mini fic from in my Ravager's AU series in which I hinted on this mission in Ravager's Inferno chapter 1 where Coulson was jailed for & later escapes jail.





	1. The Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: Kert_Lynn  
> Folow me on Tumbr: firechildslytherin5

  
**Author's Note:** This is little hint from the first chapter of Ravenger's Inferno about how Coulson got arrested, escaped prison and got his bounty on his head. I figured, you all would love to read this adventure.

* * *

 

It has been a year since the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D and the Ravengers joined together. The Ravengers are essentially a mix of thieves, smugglers, criminals, bandits, mercenaries, bounty-hunters and space pirates. Of course there were many clans that are known to do field work on saving people much like how he himself have done back on Earth before the Rise of Hydra. As others are more criminals then anything.

For the past year Fury have got them to collect any knowledge that they can get their hands on when they visit a planet or met anyone that they may think would be useful for alliance either as recruits, merchant for supplies and so on. Coping ancient books and data from alien libraries in major cities. Boring missions of course but highly needed and important. In planets controlled by the Nova Empire are the easiest to break in as any human is able to blend in with the locals that lived there. The only thing they need to watch out for is that the different between a human and a Xanderian is the colour of their blood.

At first the only people that went out in the field was people who was able to learn languages as easy as pie. As English (along with Japanese, Chinese and German) are used as an universal languages at Earth. Out in space the universal language is known has Trader's Tongue used by all if not most species in the galaxy.

Took Coulson a full year of consent lessons along with being forced to be only handed paper work written in Trader's Tongue. Fury needed him to be out in the field as soon as possible and to know the language as well as any local would be the most ideal so no one will get too suspicious.

  
Of course there is a highly price device that attach to your brain that would translate most known languages to you and have you speck the language back. The price is too high along with the how risky it is if getting it. Plus it would risen unwanted attention having others know that Earth is now advanced enough for space travel. It was one of the devices that Fury wants to figure out how to make themselves as it's listed in the many knowledge to know as people back home been demanded it from Fury. So far the highly rich or those with certain jobs have it and the only way to get the device is ripping it out from someone's brain (which will kill the individual or turn them into a vegetable) or somehow get a new one that hasn't been used. And only a few hospitals in galaxy have the permit of doing the operation. And Fury and many others have decided that getting a shady dealer to perform the operation on one of them is again too risky as there are now fewer humans left in their world after the Third War along with the alien invasion.

So the only choice was to learn the language (any other after is a personal choice) and supply everyone with the other options much like the other form of the Translator Implant that goes into your neck or have a much older out dated one that looked a lot like neckband headphones that they have back at Earth. It was a device in which you plug in into your ear (The updated older version has an ear piece that is cordless) and it would repeat what a person said near you. The draw back is that it's old, slow and it only translate to you not the other way around. So either they talk to you in one language and you respond in trader's tongue and hope that they know it or the person talking to you have the same device.

It was common however for Ravengers to have the Translator Implant somewhere in the person's body depending on what species they are of where the vocal cords are located for Terrans it was the neck. It's an added bonus that the device lowers the volume of human speech (as it turns out talking normally is yelling to many other species) along with it makes the person's voice more done deaf as to many species, human voices are like space sirens. Human voices are music like. It was a weird wake up call when humans first visited a planet (outside the Nine Realms) and the locals started to fall asleep as if being lullaby to sleep or attracted to the speaker as if in a stance of staring.

They learned their lesson and learned from it. And at times it was a good weapon but Fury have said use only in last resort.

Coulson strapped his new Ravenger's uniform tighter onto himself. It was far different then the black suit he always wore a few years back. He missed it but as well he did like his new uniform it makes him feel cool; it was just different. Because space is cold, fulled with plasma and the fabric of the uniform would protect him from the water in his body from vaporizing in the absence of atmospheric pressure (it will if he stands out in space over 2min of exposure), the effects of absolute zero temperature of deep space as well as its vacuum. His trench coat with a hood was reddish brown that is long to his shins with the Ravenger's seven pointed flame over where his heart is. Coulson had vibranium toe leather boots that is also have jet boot attachments at the bottom, shin and knee guards on his black colour jeans (well he likes to think of them as jeans) and wearing three layers of shirts, the outer one can be zipped to attach to his jeans or not. Over them he wore two gun holsters, one at his hip and the other at his chest. The space leather is surprisingly strong enough to be also be used as a bulletproof vest however it can protect him for normal bullets not for bolts of nuclear explosive force or direct energy weapons.

Coulson won't admit it to anyone but he was very nervous. He just got the green light to go into the field by Captain Fury. He been going through the what-ifs through his head, triple check everything to make sure they are in working order (his comlink, quad blaster, the standard Smith & Wesson M&P pistol the standard sidearm for S.H.I.E.L.D and so forth).

The mission? Bank Robbery.

If anyone asked Coulson a few years ago he would think you were nuts to think he himself would rob a bank at an alien planet. But that was then and now he would do anything he never thought he would do for the name of saving the human race. What they are about to do is little unorthodox seeing that the normal way to get money would be the most ideal. But after a whole year, the human race is unable to make enough credits (units) to do anything in space. Their money is worthless paper. The Asgardians won't help as they have tried to make peace with the Norse King. Nothing that they have he wants to pay for. They have no stand in the universe, no Empire to speck of other then being part of the Nine Realms which even that they are seen as unworthy. Credits is main form of currency used across the Andromeda Galaxy.

Unoffically what they are doing is nothing to do with Earth. They are doing this out of their own doing for greed. A few higher ups at Earth has secretly demanded Fury to get as much money that they could in any way without anyone knowing off the books. If they get caught they are on their own.

The plan? It was decided they will rewrite the Nova Empire's code in their bank that is attach to the Nova Corp Headquaters to send a half of credit (basicly a penny's worth) to Earth from all bank accounts they have listed. No one will notice a lousy half a credit gone from their accounts. And the Nova Empire has six main races that is part of the Empire which is estimated there are 45 Billion citzens all of which have at least one bank account or more. Easy money. No one will get hurt. No one will notice.

A perfect plan.

Coulson knew no plan is fool's proof but they will try anyway.

He sighed as decied that he is ready then he will ever be. Gods, he feels like he's 18 years old again going on his first mission. What is wrong with him?

"You ready, Coulson?" Melinda May asked, as she too was strap and ready.

Coulson nodded,turned and looked at his parter in crime. "Lets go."

**-0-**

The planet Xandar was beautiful. It was picture of paradise but Coulson knew that was just a front, as what seemed to be paradise is just a cover of planet plagued by greed, murder and human trafficking. When planets or cities thinks nothing bad happens to its citizens in their very walls is when crime happens right under the noses of the common folk or the leaders are the ones that does the deed. Xandar is no different. There are a reasons why many people hates the Nova Empire because of how rich they are but allow such suffering from the minority that fail to protect and serve. Many Ravagers themselves are former slaves; many of which can trace the Nova Empire being the culprit either doing the trafficking themselves or did nothing to stop it. Many slaves are sold because they were orphans or just happened to be born in underprivileged families that sold their own children either for money or to continue a habit. Others is because they were in the wrong place wrong time.

Coulson have heard stories of how some prisons sell inmates for money, those that no one will miss either because they have no family or just people that have no form of citizenship. Besides, people die everyday in prisons specially the high dangerous ones like Kyln or the labor camps. Its a unspoken rule in the population of inmates; they all knew what happened to their bunk mate that disappears. Specking out to the guards will put a target on you to be the next one to vanish or be killed by a hired inmate for money or a lighter sentence.

Coulson vowed to make sure none of his team mates will get captured into a such a fate. As humans, they have no form of legitimate citizenship of any Empire so going to jail the likely hood of enslavement is high or never seeing them again in prison.

This mission can not fail. No one will pay bail if they get captured. No one will know what happened to this as this Mission is black out mission.

With Skye's help with Leo they both created a device that connect to the Nova Empire's computer within their Universal Bank that would slowly rewrite the code that once a year take a half credit out in every account that they have listed and send it as an International Money Transfer to Earth. Of course as it right now, the Earth account is disguised as a common bank account that got forgotten. After taking the money from that account it will be deleted and Earth will recreate a new one for the next money transfer for the next year if Nova Empire haven't figured out what they are doing before then.

The bad thing is this device has to be place inside the building into the heart of the computer's data base. Of course they could just hack into their system remotely as they already tried outside the building. That was how they knew it would work as Skye and the rest of the hacker team in a pervious mission did just that and stole a half a credit from all the people that lived in the main city. Fury took what they stole into S.H.I.E.L.D own use for their own supplies and payment for his agents. No one as far as they know noticed as the hacker team slowly went through the fire walls of their computer defenses. The scale of their mission now is huge with billions of accounts, such a task is too much for a common computer to do oneself, it has to be done by the computer's bank.

Skye will stay in the truck with the computer that is attached to the data device so when they connect it she can restart it and program it. Plus she needs to get through the fire walls for the computer to accept the new data chip and make sure the computer does not think its a virus & raise an alarm. Fitz will be the one to connect the chip into the computer. Coulson and May will make sure he gets there and get out. Simmons will stay with Skye unless they need some form of a distraction.

It was now or never. They have a two hours. It was a time of the day in which the Nova Corps was switching shifts as well the locals are lesser outside because it was nearly dark but not quiet yet. They got out the ship just like normal just like any other person that came into the planet as if they were just in subway back at Earth. The team went on their separate ways; Skye with Simmons and the three of them went the other way. They will later regroup at the Nova Corps building as the Universal Bank is right next to it. It was as if the locals put that bank there thinking that it would stop anyone from robbing it. All it did was make the mission more challenging.

"Ready when you are." Coulson heard Skye say in the comlink that is in his ear. "Got pass the first fire wall already."

"Good." Coulson said, as the three of them creep up into the building. With a push of a button on their chest; the illusion blanket them into common workers of the bank. The only way for the illusion to close is that they manually push the button again or get shot out. Coulson decided that the best way in was the front doors as people would think those that are robbing the bank would try the back door. So far so good; no one of yet looked up from them as they walked pass the doors at the lobby or when they took a door behind the counter. Before the mission, they memorize the layout of the building as they printed out the blue prints of the building when they hacked into the computer. As they got to the door, Coulson put his left hand on the pad. It opened as the picture of Denarian Garthan Saal was shown of accepting on the keypad at the door.

The three of them walked quickly through the door to make sure no one notice them going into a hidden door that is basically halls that goes straight to the mainframe of the building for easy repair. It was a good design to have for their workers to easy go to point A to point B within the walls without going through checkpoints of security and can easily be hidden from the customers. But to someone robbing the bank? It was child's play.

Fitz looked into his iPad that he pulled out from his chest pocket. He had to make sure if the computer was the right one for this chip to work. He pointed at direction of where to go and Coulson and May nodded. They did not put down their disguise just yet as they knew that there was cameras watching them. Until they get to a point into the heart of the computer is when there is no cameras watching as they viewed it as a security risk just in case someone hacked into their camera feed and able to see what they have in their data bank within the computer. Another thing that went into their favor.

The tunnels was dark and eerie with the only light source was Fitz's iPad and the random light bulb within the halls. "We just need to walk 1 Kilometer this way and then we should be there." Fitz said quietly to them.

"You guys need to hurry, there is a group of Nova Corps coming into the building." Skye said.

Coulson stopped walking. Did he heard her right? "Are we compromise?" he asked

"Not yet I think. But soon."

"Jemma, you are up." Coulson said knowing that whatever Simmons is going to to to distracted the Nova Corps it would only stale them for a few minutes.

They got the message however. It was then they ran the rest of the way. Fitz without comment got to work. Coulson wasn't any good of the computer stuff as he watched Fitz pulled out pads and connections connecting them into the mainframe of the computer that looks eerily like the ones they have back at home.

"Got in." Coulson said to Skye as she started going through the last of the fire walls and typing as fast as she could into the code to accept the new chip without raising an alarm. May feeling that something is going to happen, pulled out her gun and walked to where they came from. Coulson walked to block Fitz that is sitting on the floor typing a way on his iPad.

"Okay i think i got it." Skye said. It was then Fitz place the new data chip into a slot. He got the green light that it was connected and accepted. What the chip is designed to do will not start until a few days just in case they get caught and the Nova Corps goes through their computer to see what they did. It would a red flag of something different that happened at the same time of the break in. Might as well make it lay dormant until it was safe.

Skype cheered as the data accepted the chip from her end. "Guys we did it. But you need to get out now."

"Black out ." Coulson said. It was then that all of their commutation was disconnected. It was to make sure if one get caught it won't trace back to the others. Fitz collected everything else into his bag that he strapped on his back. It was then they heard hurried footsteps coming towards them. It looks like their stealth has ended.

There was another way out but it was risky, but it was their only option. The three of them pulled out their guns and ran. If none of them get caught it will be a miracle.

They got to the exit but did not ran out just in case there was an ambush. Fitz pulled out his iPad, scanned behind the walls and nodded. They were waiting for them outside in their Star Blasters so they can use their tractor beams to subdue when they get out of the doors. They were trapped.

Because of the black out of commutation; it was almost impossible to call for help. Coulson pulled out his left hand to call the mother ship with his hand. It was a last option to get someone to call someone waiting for them to start up the ships to pick them or beam them aboard. It was risky as the only way to get beamed up to a ship is to get a ship close to their radar which is now have Star Blasters outside waiting for them as well the technology is far too new, they have to do it one at a time.

"Report beam aboard. Three people. Fitz and May first!" Coulson ordered the call.

"Damn it, Coulson. This is not the time to be a martyr."

Coulson shrugged. "Better me then any of you." he said. It was then they heard fighting outside the walls and more footsteps coming closer. It was then a rainbow beam appeared and took Fitz. Shots fired at them from down the tunnels. Their illusion of disguise vaporized as they hid for cover and shot back with their blasters. It was then the rainbow light covered May. She reached out towards Coulson knowing that the likely hood of them getting Coulson was slim as the shots outside and towards them is getting stronger.

May was gone and Coulson was alone. He took his chance and ran out the door outside. It was chaos outside as the Star Blasters was firing at a Terran ship that flew away as it was reported to risky to stay any longer as more Star Blasters was coming. Coulson taking this advantage that the Nova Corps was distracted he ran down the stone paths away from the Head Quarters.

He just may get away with it, he thought.

Then he felt himself being stuck. Crap they got him on their tractor beams to subdue him.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" ordered one of the Nova Corps from one of the Star Blaster. Coulson rolled his eyes, as he dropped his blaster on the ground and raised his hands up the air.

He was captured.

**(End of chapter)**

* * *

**Words:**  3684

 **Author's note:** omg i have hoped to get this as a one-shot but nope. Looks like a three chapter ed one. Next chapter will be him getting booked to go to jail. You know paper work and such. Hope you enjoyed this.

**\--Marsha**


	2. Arrested and Booked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson gets booked into jail, interrogated and sealed into his fate. What about his team however?

  
Rhomann Dey of the Nova Corps looked over the file of their new prisoner. Of what they got is nothing as the file that was given to him was filled with unknowns and basic information with the prisoner's mugshot that they just taken a moment before. The file in his hand will update itself when the blood results come within the hour.

_File Name: Prisoner 880021988_  
_Name: Unknown_  
_Alias: Unknown_  
_Species: Unknown_  
_Origin: Unknown_  
_Legs: 2_  
_Arms: 2_  
_Enhancements: Prosthetic Left Hand, Translator Implant in neck._  
_Criminal Record: 1 count bank robbery; 1 count of thrift; 1 count of fraud; 5 assaults with a deadly weapon_

Dey re-look at the Species List and looked up from the window at the room where the prisoner was silently sited. Just by the look on him one would guess Xanderian but it would say "possible Xanderian" until the blood test confirmed it but didn't. Could this guy be another Terran? The last Terran he met was some kid that called himself Star-Lord a some months ago for petty thief. The guy looked from where he stood was a Ravenger guessing by the uniform.

Dey pulled out another file that was attached to the prisoner's personal file. It was basically about what happened an hour ago right outside the building of where they are at next to the Universal Bank. So far there was no major injuries or deaths. And nothing that they can seen was taken. So what was he doing inside the computer main frame room? Why was he there? Was he alone?

It doesn't make sense. The prisoner hasn't spoken since they arrested him. Unlike the other Terran that wouldn't shut up. The man was smiling as if hiding something.

Dey doesn't feel that the man is dangerous but he can be if needed. Dey usually follows what his gut tells him. But he has a job to do. Just then Denarian Garthan Saal joined him, sizing up the prisoner as well.

"What do we got?" he asked in a bored tone.

"An unknown." Dey answered. "We haven't got the blood results in yet--" just then his pad made a ding sound letting him know that they got the blood results. It was not what he expected what so ever. What he had hoped for a genetic match to someone already the system (every Nova Empire citizen is listed at birth) their prisoner was still an unknown with an interesting heritage. With an agreement with many other planets (now including the Kree since the peace treaty), they are able to as well genetically match known criminals that are on their own database. Their prisoner was not matched with any of them either; this was the man's first known arrest.

_File Name: Prisoner 880021988_  
_Name: Unknown_  
_Alias: Unknown_  
_Species: Terran/Kree_  
_Origin: Terra/Hala_

"Ah.... Apparently the man's Half Kree and Terran?"

"Really?" Saal asked, taking the pad from Day's hands. Terrans are rare and only heard of in school. But with a Kree? Is the man one of those In-humans that is said to be a hoax or a legend? Can't be, the man doesn't look like he has any powers. Or is that man a spy send by the Kree? There could be a loop hole that he does not know about sending a half breed Kree that looks like a Xanderian to kill their Nova Prime. "Could he be a spy?"

Dey shook his head. If the man was a spy then he wouldn't be anywhere near a bank. The Kree doesn't need to steal money even after the war. They have enough slaves in their labor camps in their mines in moons across the known galaxy. If the man was in their Headquarters then they could think he was there to assassin Nova Prime Irani Rael. The peace treaty is fairly new, only a few years old. An assassin attempt is still a high risk however its not Ronan the Accuser's M.O what so ever to send someone to do his dirty work. Of course kidnapping the Nova Prime would be his M.O so his minions can bring her to him for a public "execution". Their prisoner is a Ravenger, a lot of them are half breeds. During the war in its highest there were a lot of Xanderian and Kree (and others) half breeds because of rape. The man looks the age to be one of these lost children during the war. So the only way for the man to be a spy was that he got lost and ended up in the bank not at their Headquarters. Dey have met a lot of stupid criminals in his time that could be a possibility. "I don't think so. The man's a Ravenger. A common half breed. There is no intel in the bank that is worth to the Kree nor was he anywhere near the Nova Prime when we arrested him."

Saal nodded in agreement. Irani, without the public's knowledge, is not on Xander but in a holiday visiting family. Such information such as this is why its not public. "Well then, lets go meet our prisoner."

**-0-**

Phil Coulson sat patiently with his bounds hands on the table. Weirdly enough his legs are not bound to the the chair or a hook on the floor like his hands are. He hasn't spoken to anyone since they arrested him and brought him to the Interrogation Room. It appears that makes them feel more uncomfortable which he will take this as his advantage. He learned years before that people assorts all criminals as rude and obnoxious. So being quiet and polite makes people uneasy. Of course they took a drop of blood from his finger tip which Coulson knows that they will find out he's human pretty soon. The woman who did the blood test freaked out thinking he was dying as it came out red not blue.

He looked around the room. It really does look like the one he had back when they had the Bus. Just then the doors open walking in Denarian Garthan Saal and Denarian Rhomann Dey.

They both sat across from him both just looking at him as if sizing him up. It was a good tactic, Coulson knew. The tactic is design to make the accused feel that they are judging him. Making him speck first to show that he was scared, angry or feel emasculated or just plainly doesn't like of being thought of whatever he thinks they are thinking about him. Coulson knew all the tricks as he is an Expert Interrogator himself. It was interesting to be the other end of an interrogation however.

Coulson didn't know how long they just sat there staring at each other, as he just smiled at them, when Dey decided that it was long enough and opened the file on him. Coulson peaked to look at it but was unable to see the full page as his bound hands prevent him. It pretty plain he saw looking at his accused crimes at the bottom; one count of Bank Robbery, well that was obvious. One count of Thrift, that one doesn't make any sense unless they failed on their mission and the Nova Corps figured it out what they did. One count of fraud which again makes sense he was in disguise when he robbed the bank. FIVE assaults with a deadly weapon? Was that how many people was shooting at him and May?

"Name?" Dey asked suddenly.

"Phil J. Coulson." Coulson replied. Dey nodded and updated the file.

"So Kree huh?" Dey said after he was done. "How did that happen that you are Terran and Kree? Did you mom got frisky with one?" Saal half glanced at his coworker rolling his eyes as ever since they met that one Terran the man been using their way of talking which is so wrong in so many levels. It makes it sound like he's from the back-world or something. Saal wondered if the two of them been pen-pals or something.

Coulson cocked his head at the Denarian. They think he's a hybrid? Makes sense seeing Fury made those doctors used Kree blood to bring him back to life from Project T.A.H.I.T.I. He doesn't know how much Kree he has within his body or what the full consequences of his Resurrection with alien blood. He been avoiding Simmons for years to test him along with the routine check-ups. Luckily Simmons understands but sooner or later he will have to. He is scared of what she will find. "I wouldn't know. I'm only from Earth." he said.

Dey updated the file again deleting the word Hala. So the guy is either an orphan or have a whore of a mother that would open her legs to anyone. It was interesting though that the guy wasn't blue. Blue skin (and dark pink much like his wife's and daughter's) is a dominate genetic trait. Maybe a quarter Kree? Their standard blood test isn't used for the exact percentage of species just what the test detects that are the highest of the two or three.

"What were you doing at the bank?" demand Saal.

Coulson turned to the younger Xanderian, smiled at him making the said Xanderian more annoyed at him. "Site seeing." he said.

"No you were not, Ravenger." Saal said. If there is anything he hates more then the Kree, spies and traitors it was Ravengers. This man was all them, a half breed, a Ravenger and a spy which makes him nothing more then a traitor. "You were in the computer main frame room, doing something and we demand to know why you were doing there."

Coulson shrugged. So they haven't figure it out yet? Good. "I got lost."

Dey knew that they are not getting anywhere from this Terran. Already they unable to find anything of what he was doing there. The only reason how they find him was that it was just luck that Saal needed to go to the bank for something after work and a person at the counter commented that he just saw he was just there 15 minutes ago. Saal wasn't in the bank 15 minutes ago and because of a gut feeling he called the Nova Corps to check it out. And that is where they found...Coulson. They suspect he wasn't alone but the only evidence of that was some rainbow light thing that looks similar an Asgardian technology that they called the Bifrost that illuminate from a unknown ship towards the bank twice. Why would the Asgardians be involved to all this? Dey doesn't think Asgardians are as they stay at their area of space and hardly ever leave. But he will make a note of it just in case.

"So where are your friends?" Dey asked. Most of the the time, people that they arrested would tell them who they were with. He doesn't think Coulson will spill the beans that easily however but its worth to try. Many prisoners think that telling them who helped them with a crime would lower their sentence, which half the time it is true but the type of crimes that Coulson has just committed, it won't matter either way.

"I don't make friends that easily." Coulson lied. "I had this one kid back in first year in school that---"

"We have reasons to believe that you are not alone in your failed attempt of whatever you where doing at the Bank." Saal said, stopping Coulson with a story about a kid back in school. He doesn't need to know anything about this traitor's life that isn't important to the case.

"I do not know what you mean?"

"Who were you with?"

"I was with you guys when you arrested me."

"That is not what i meant."

"Then what did you meant?"

"Who do you work for?"

"Myself."

Ravengers are part of clans, they have friends nearly at all times during missions. Both he and Saal don't recognize the seven point flame at the man's chest with that has the added black shield in the middle but they will put it in the registry. Dey got a match, which was surprising. He read on the file that listed the embalm. A man by the name of Nick Fury, is the captain of the clan with that symbol, there is no picture yet but he is described as a black skin Xanderian with an eye patch. The First Mate isn't listed by name nor picture either but the description of him matches Coulson. Could this man be him?

"You are part of the Fury Clan, I take it?" Dey asked.

"Yes. I'm pretty new. Not very good at it."

"I see." was all he said. He doubt it as the man looks and acts like a veteran. "Well it looks like that is it." the both nova corps Denarians got up to leave.

"And where will I be going now?" the prisoner asked before they closed the door behind them.

"The Kyln." was all Saal said before they closed the door with a bang without looking back.

Coulson was left alone just has he felt. The Kyln? A prison that is hard to escape without any help. He does not regret his decision.

**-0-**

"You are forbidden to retrieve, Coulson." Fury said to May when she asked when they are going to save him.

"Sir, I highly disagree. We have---"

"He knew the rules of the mission. Get caught, you are on your own."

"But sir!" Simmons said but was cut short when Fury turned to look at Coulson's team.

"I am worried about Coulson as well." he admitted. Coulson is one of his longest friends he has. A mission is a mission however and he has others to worry about first then a friend. The mission is complete and the data chip will start in the end of the week, he needs to make sure that happens first. He hopes Coulson isn't tortured for the information to blow their mission. "But my hands are tied. We are unable to save Coulson at this time. Its not the first time him getting arrested."

"But that was back at Earth. We don't know what aliens prisons are like. There are countless ones through out the galaxy."

"He is a hard man to kill and very resourceful."

"What are you planning, Fury?" demanded May. Usually Fury would leave a loophole so they are able to get him themselves without costing himself as the leader. Is there another plan between Coulson and Fury that she wasn't told about?

Fury shrugged with a smile and walked away.

  
**(End of chapter)**

* * *

 

**Author's Notes:** another chapter! woot! I'm on a roll on this. Last chapter is the last one. i hope it goes into plan of where i want this to go. What do you think Fury is planning? :)

**\--Marsha**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This mission is based on true events. As well i am using "humans are awesome." Tumblr plots. I'm hoping as well to make Earth as Space Australia.


End file.
